Chantal Pousette
Chantal Pousette is Reed Hawke's campaign manager and the secondary antagonist of the 1993 interactive movie video game Voyeur. When Reed is nominated for President of the United States, he hires Chantal to handle the press, though she acts more like a secretary. She was portrayed by Musetta Vander. Personality Chantal is despicably loyal to her employer, even though she knows of his crimes. She will do anything to help him cover them up; slander, blackmail, murder. However, despite this, she is aware that there's someone watching them and won't do anything about it until Reed finds out. This might be due to her apparent excitement of being watched and being in danger. Other than that she's a very ruthless woman and has no qualms with murdering any of Reed's family members. On top of that, she's also promiscuous and domineering. Though she spends most of her time teasing and having sex with Frank, at one point she kisses Reed, makes several phone calls to the Voyeur, and makes a phone call to a guy named Jim that she asks to borrow a stun rod from, claiming she'll use it on him sometime. Voyeur Chantal is first shown seducing Reed Hawke's Head of Security, Frank, until Reed calls and lets her know that he'll be arriving. After the call, she taunts Frank, gets dressed, and leaves him handcuffed on Reed's bed. Over the course of the game, Chantal and Frank can be seen and heard having various sexual encounters, in which Chantal is the dominant one. She is seen at 4:00 PM in the lobby being ordered by Reed to get some damaging information on a reporter that was bugging Reed on the way in. Afterwards she returns to the bed and takes the handcuffs off of Frank, before Reed walks in and asks her to get the itinerary and let him know when Chloe arrives. After his meeting with his daughter, Reed contacts Chantal and asks her to get him the file on Jessica's boyfriend, Masa. At 8:00 PM you can hear her asking Frank to look on Zach's laptop to find out information. At 8:30, The Voyeur can look on the Reed's computer and see a message from Chantal informing him of the pros and cons of having Chloe's support. At 10:00 PM she calls a man named Jim and asks to borrow his stun rod. Murders Chantal is present in all murders except for Margaret's. In Chloe's she will inject heroin into Chloe's arm while Reed holds her down. In Jessica's she will kill Masa, while Reed strangles Jessica. In Zack's she will shock Zack with a stun rod. Though she does not help Reed kill Margaret, Reed will radio her to call the police and report an accident. Shooting the Voyeur If the Voyeur sends the wrong thing to the wrong person, under the orders of Reed, Chantal will come over and shoot you. Gallery ReedHawke12.png|Reed and Chantal kill Chloe. Chantal Pousette06.png|Chantal kills the Voyeur. ReedandChantal01.png|Chantal kisses Reed. ReedandChantal02.png|Chantal kills Zack. Trivia *With her all-business and ruthless personality, she might be an assassin. There's also the fact she uses a pistol with a silencer to shoot the Voyeur. *In the endings where Reed is arrested, it can be assumed that Chantal is arrested as well. She is present in most of the murder tapes. Category:Enigmatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Homicidal Category:Incriminators Category:Murderer Category:Perverts Category:Right-Hand Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Traitor Category:Video Game Villains